Studies of Oriental populations represent the Division's continuing interest in the health risk among these minority groups for the mapping out of cancer prevention and control programs: 1. Histologic and sub-site analyses of Asian-American and Black cancer cases compared to Whites has been underway, revealing major differences, possibly useful in etiologic studies. While completion of the Asian- American component awaits 1990 population census data, the analysis of Black cases nears completion. 2. Assembling mortality/incidence figures on Asian populations from various sources, we are establishing an international file of cancer/non-cancer causes since 1960. These Asian resource data, age-adjusted and age- specific rates, also include figures for U.S. and "homeland" populations. These data are the basis for a time-trend study on cancer/non-cancer mortality being completed of U.S. Chinese and Japanese, by nativity, compared to the host (U.S. White) and homeland populations (PRC, Hong Kong, Singapore, Taiwan for Chinese, and Japan for Japanese). 3. A companion mortality study of Chinese migrants to Taiwan and Singapore from Fujian to those who originated in Guangdong and settled in the U.S. and Hong Kong has been completed, and is being prepared for publication. 4. An analysis correlating mortality from selected causes of death in 65 mostly rural counties in mainland China with various diet and lifestyle measurements is continuing. Study of these measurements with cardiovascular diseases has been completed and is being submitted for publication.